<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Arrival by ladydragon76images</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806982">The Arrival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76images/pseuds/ladydragon76images'>ladydragon76images</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mini Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comics, KnotFormers, M/M, Photocomics, plushie adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76images/pseuds/ladydragon76images</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream has arrived home!  Blurr 'helped' me release him from travel stasis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mini Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was BLESSED to get a slot on Shatteredneedle's last commission round, and she made me this ABSOLUTELY PRECIOUS!!! miniature Starscream.  OMG, I'm so in love.  He's SO KYOOT! AHHHHHHHH!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>

</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What else am I up to?  <a href="https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html">Click here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>